


New Beginnings

by Asherini



Series: Hazbin Holidays [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Tags Are Hard, human!AU, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: Charlie attends the new underboss's NYE party and is swept off her feet by a handsome rogue eager to share a night with her.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.

The crisp evening air clung lovingly to her unprotected skin, the cold chill causing her warm breath to condense into small, misty clouds. The grand estate was incredibly intimidating, an elaborate gothic structure with gated, well-tended gardens that seemed to stretch for several acres. Shivering, the beautiful blonde pulled her black, faux fur coat around her petite form before proceeding nervously through the front gates to the door, doing her best to seem like she belonged there.

Charlie had never been to this underboss’s home before, had never even met him. She couldn’t even remember his name, Aaron, Alexander, or maybe Alan. It didn’t matter to her, really. Whoever it was, they were important enough that her father had required she attend. While she was decidedly _not_ in the family business, she was still expected to attend important gatherings. During their call last week, her father, the big boss, had given her some high-level details of the host, supposedly risen quite quickly through the ranks, but he had spent most of their conversation reminding her of everyone else that would be there and to be on her best behavior. Which, essentially, was his fatherly way of telling her to keep her mouth shut about her social charity work.

The only solace for her was that Angel would be here tonight too, as arm candy to Valentino, an underboss she was well acquainted with, given how long he had served under the don. Like a creepy uncle, she was never allowed alone with him, but he’d also been overly kind to her, so she had no reason to outright dislike him. Once Angel had found out she was attending the New Year’s Eve party, he had squealed with excitement and then very nearly dragged her shopping to pick out a ‘suitable’ outfit. When she had insisted she had party dresses, he had looked disgusted, causing any further argument to die on her lips.

Though she didn’t see the need to dress up, she couldn’t argue with Angel’s fashion sense, even if the dress he had chosen was a little revealing for her taste. It was a shimmering black number with a low cut, off the shoulder design, the long sleeves giving her little comfort with how very short it was, falling to rest high on her upper thighs. She had pulled her long blonde tresses into an elaborate updo while still allowing some soft tendrils to fall around her face and shoulders. The jewelry Angel had picked out was minimal, gold dangling earrings that resembled falling stars and some black star pins sprinkled throughout her hair. The gold jewelry matched her glittery eyeshadow that sat atop her thick, dark lashes and she had gone with a luscious apple red for her lipstick. It was a color she knew her mother would be wearing as well, somewhat of a tradition between them.

Finally making it through the threshold of the extravagant mansion, her coat taken by the doorman, she suddenly felt exposed in more ways than one as she was led to the main ballroom. Dozens of faces swam on the dance floor and seated at many of the tables spread out across the large space. Scanning the crowd quickly, eager for a familiar face so she could stop awkwardly hanging around the entrance, she jumped when she felt a hand on her back. Twisting around in surprise, she found a tall, dark haired man with vibrant blue eyes.

“Vox! My goodness, you scared the life out of me!” She huffed, an insincere pout on her painted lips.

He chuckled and offered her his arm. “Maybe pay attention to your surroundings a little bit better, princess, and stop standing there like some deer in the headlights.” His navy-blue suit fit him well, with a turquoise dress shirt underneath, complete with a bright red tie. His shirt made his eyes seem dazzling and she knew the red tie likely complimented one of Valentino’s favorite red suits. 

Taking his arm, she playfully stuck her tongue out him followed quickly by a warm smile. A few years ago, when Valentino had visited her parents, he had started bringing Vox along. When she had first seen him, she thought she was in love. Classically handsome, and always sharply dressed, her heart swooned whenever the man was near, despite the 10-year age gap. Though she had grown out of those lovesick feelings, she couldn’t help the rush of pride that filled her at seeing all the jealous glares thrown at her for being on his arm.

Weaving through the tables, he guided her to Valentino’s table where Angel and Velvet were already seated, who both smiled at her arrival. Velvet was only around five years older than she was, but had already been making a name for herself within the business. The woman had beautiful chocolate skin, breathtaking lavender eyes, her red-dyed hair pulled back into a high ponytail to show off her impressive facial bone structure. When she moved to stand, her knee length dress followed the movement, a classic halter number with a sensually long slit up the side. Her style could only be rivaled by Angel, who wore a tight fitted gray suit with pink dress shirt that had the first several buttons purposefully left open to expose his creamy skin, his mismatched eyes already lit up mischief at the sight of her.

“Heya Charlie! Haven’t seen you in a hot minute. Glad you could make it!” Velvet chirped as she enveloped the younger girl in a warm hug, Vox moving away to take a seat.

“It’s good to see you, Velvet! Hey, Angel!” Charlie returned the hug, tossing a smile over her shoulder to her friend.

“Hey, toots! Cut it wit’ the lesbian action an’ let a fella cut in, will ya?!” He whined, pleased when both women huffed at him in annoyance, eagerly grabbing Charlie by the wrist once she was free of Velvet. “Come on! Been waitin’ all night for a decent dance partna!”

Musical laughter was the only response as she followed after him, willingly launching herself into a rhythm with him that had them curving and rolling together with the bass of the dance music that filled up the space. Hearts racing, they spun and dipped, long years of practicing with each other at countless parties allowed them to fit together as if they were made for each other. Here on the dance floor, Charlie could feel the anxiety of another mafia party melt away from her, her body free to express itself, safe in the arms of her friend. Angel, better than most, understood the pressures she dealt with and growing up they were able to find true comradery together.

It was that timeless friendship she had built with him that allowed her to see him stealing quick glances off to the side of the room, an impish grin spreading across his attractive face. When he twirled her to the music, she saw he had been looking over toward a long bar that ate up nearly one long wall of the ballroom. Manned by a single bartender, who looked like he may have preferred to be anywhere else but at this party. Average height with a strong set to his shoulder, his dark mane was peppered with white and his strong, square jaw had just a touch of five o’clock shadow. 

“Is that your target for the night, Angel?” She giggled as she spun back to him.

A gold tooth glinted in the light as he dipped her low, one of his hands groping her ass, a teasing smile on his face. “Ya bet ya sweet ass he is.”

Across the room, bored out of his mind, Alastor made his way through the crowd to lean against the bar. He was loathed to let all these undignified pests swarm his estate, but the don had insisted he throw the annual New Year Eve party. Lucifer had fed him some lackluster excuse about being the newest underboss and needing to pull his weight. His smile dipped lower as he rolled his eyes in remembrance, he knew the boss merely didn’t want to have to clean up after the unruly creatures. Checking the watch on his wrist, he bemoaned that the party had only just begun and still had several hours’ worth to kill before the night ended.

If only it had been _people_ he was killing, instead of time. The thought brought a malicious grin to his face. He had never really intended on getting into any organized crime family, but after a particularly messy kill, his partner-in-crime, Rosie, had to reach out to her boss to help keep them out of the big house. But Alastor was never one to let an opportunity go to waste, so he had run headfirst into the crime business and found it paid nearly as well in money as it did in blood. 

Despite not being thrilled at playing host for the evening, he had dressed to impress, donning a blood red suit and tie, with jet black dress shirt, all which complimented his caramel skin to perfection. Always flawlessly kept, his dark brown locks were well combed and styled, his bright amber eyes peering out over the crowd behind thin-rimmed spectacles. When he noticed Vox moving through the crowd, he grumbled. Long had their rivalry been a source of irritation within the social aspect of this mafia organization, and it reminded him yet again of his repulsion for having to allow the likes of him in his home. Only when Vox arrived at his table did Alastor realize he had not been alone, the petite angel on his arm nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“Tell me, Husker, old friend, do you know who that sinful piece of art is over there?” He gestured with his whiskey glass before taking a drink as Husk followed his eyes to where the dame had wandered out on the dance floor.

The older man grumbled as he moved to get the liquor bottles needed for a customer’s drink request. “How da fuck would I know?” He practically snarled. “I ain’t never been to one of these shindigs before an’ I’m only at _this one_ because you told me I had to be.”

“Charming as ever I see!” Was the cheerful response, his eyes hungrily eating up the little minx’s erotic dance movements. Initially he felt unpleasant pangs of jealousy coursing through him as he watched her dance partner’s overly bold hands wander over her; at least until he noticed the flirtatious glances the man began throwing to Husk. Even still, he found himself growling as her tall friend gripped her succulent derriere while dipping her; though he found himself placated as he realized he now had a rather delightful view down her the top of her dress.

The host feigned interest elsewhere as the couple made their way to the bar, the lustful intent behind the tall blonde fairy’s stare apparent to all but a blind man.

“What can I get ya?” Or to Husk as it seemed.

“I’ll take whatever ya can serve up, _Daddy_.” Angel purred, leaning over the bartop suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Husk was a war veteran, gruff, reliable, but surprisingly skittish, as Alastor had found out the first time he needed assistance cleaning up after a kill. Apparently, blood wasn’t the only thing he was squeamish around and, with the coquettish eye batting the younger man had given him, Husk had pressed himself up against the other side of the bar to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Awww, don’t be like dat, Daddy. I won’t bite.” Angel pleaded, trying his best to look coy as he put a hand daintily to his chest. “…Hard.”

The sweet giggling of his luscious blonde companion had Alastor tilting his head to look at her. Up close she was even more stunning, large doe eyes, endearing rosy cheeks, soft curls, and a rather tantalizing figure all wrapped up in a beautiful package. It was enough to make a man weak. He found his smile growing as he took in her bright smile.

“Angel, does that approach _ever_ work for you?” Charlie mused, mirroring her friend’s posture to lean her elbows on the counter. “He’s harmless, I promise!” She said beseechingly to the bartender. “Well, mostly!”

“Heh, speak for yaself, babe!” Angel laughed. As he turned to look at his companion, he finally detected Alastor a few seats down from them. He grinned. “Wat’cha lookin’ at, Smiles? Ya see sumthin’ ya like?” 

When Charlie turned her head as well, to see who her friend was speaking to, her dark eyes widened as they landed on him, her cheeks turning a darker scarlet. Like a dashing rogue from one of her favorite old movies, he was leaning on his hip against the bar, completely facing the pair, a devil-may-care attitude practically oozing out of him. Tall, dark, and handsome were the first things that came into her hazy mind and she found she was lost in those piercing eyes. He seemed so dangerous, but irresistible. _I’m in trouble_ , she thought as she forgot to breathe.

“Why, yes. As a matter of fact, I do.” He smirked arrogantly at her obvious reaction to him, like an open book offering him her innermost thoughts. As he approached his target, he bowed at his waist, arm behind his back as he held out a hand to the petite blonde. “Would you like to dance, sweetheart?”

For a moment, Charlie was worried she had misheard him with the roaring sound of her own heartbeat loud in her ears. Shyly she placed a small hand in his. “O-Okay.”

“Guess we’re alone, handsome! Awww…wait, no – come back!” When the mysterious man guided her onto the dance floor, she couldn’t help but chuckle again to herself when she heard the lingering whines of her friend.

“Your friend may be barking up the wrong tree with that one, my dear.” His voice was like silk, deep but with a showman’s lilt. Very addicting. As they faced each other, the music changed to a slower beat, and he placed a hand on her hip pulling her close, his other holding hers aloft.

She smiled up at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s never stopped him before.” Another giggle tumbled from her tempting red lips. _Such innocence_ , he thought.

Like they were made to complete each other, they moved with an easy grace across the floor. She was surprised at how well he danced. The muscles she felt under his shirt felt so strong, yet his movements were smooth with a languid finesse. He led her in the beats of the dance, spinning her away before bringing her back so very close to him and she found her heart speed up for a reason unrelated to their dance.

Alastor had not been surprised at her skill, after watching her with her effeminate friend, he knew she was capable. But feeling her in his arms, moving her to his whims, and pulling her voluptuous body against his was nothing sort of thrilling. Perhaps if he hadn’t currently been in one of the longest dry spells of his life, having ended things with Mimzy two years prior, he might have had a little more control over himself. As it was, he didn’t even bother to try to hide the scandalous grin spreading on his face as he dipped the sweet little doll in his arms, his lips ghosting over her porcelain throat. He kept her closer than was gentlemanly when he brought her up, the hand previously at her hip moving back to press against the curve of her back. “Might I steal you away to one of the balconies for some fresh air, sweetheart?” 

Charlie blushed as she timidly looked away. Could he feel how hard her heart was beating, pressed this close against him? “But, um… shouldn’t we ask the host first before we go roaming around his house?” Her eyes nervously searched the crowd as if the unknown host would suddenly appear in front of them to scold them.

His smile turned lopsided in endearment. He’d already caught several people attempting to perform acts of debauchery in various rooms throughout his home, and yet this one, who had his express invitation, was worried over someone she didn’t even know. _How adorable_. Bringing her hand to his lips he chuckled lowly as he placed a kiss on her digits. “I promise you he won’t mind, my darling.”

When she took his arm, he was delighted. When he saw Vox giving him a hard glare as they left the ballroom, he was smug. Allowing a shit-eating grin to split his face he tossed a knowing wink at his rival before disappearing, delighting in the hard scowl on the other man’s face. 

The stillness of the rest of the mansion was a sharp contrast to the liveliness in the dance hall. All dark wood and ornate mouldings, most of the space was decorated in a way that screamed old elegance and sophistication. Alastor found himself beyond pleased as she ‘ooh’d’ and ‘aah’d’, excitedly pointing out different items that caught her fancy. When they finally arrived at one of the secluded balconies, the one with his favorite vantage over the gardens and the forest that lay beyond, he felt a fondness in his chest as she ran from him to take in the view.

“Wow! I **love** this place! Whoever our host is, he must be so cultured.” Charlie sighed dreamily, a wistful smile on her angelic face as she placed her hands on the railing, leaning over. “It’s so romantic!”

Alastor chuckled at her indirect compliment as he came to stand next to her, paying far more attention to his companion than the grounds. “Are you searching for romance, my dear? I wonder what your beau would say to that.”

Straightening she looked over at him, her brows twisted in confusion. “My what?” When he looked over at her she found her mouth too dry to ask more clarifying questions. The man had been roguishly handsome in the ambient light of the ballroom, but in the night air, lit by the moon and starlight, he looked breathtaking, his tawny eyes almost glowing with intrigue.

Raising an eyebrow, he clarified for her. “The dark-haired gentleman that met you at the door.” When the beauty blushed and looked away, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snarling. He wasn’t normally one to feel possessive over a woman, but he’d be damned if he let the likes of Vox take her away.

“Oh, we aren’t together – I’m not really seeing anyone at the moment.” Turning to lean her butt against the railing, she looked up at the grand building as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I had a crush on him for the longest time, you know? But he…well, he wasn’t interested. I’m not his type, I guess.” 

“Well, sweetheart, that’s his loss, if you ask me.” He offered, moving to stand in front of her as he tilted her chin upwards. “I find it hard to believe that anyone would consider ‘impossibly beautiful’ as not their type.”

The way her face lit up with a deep flush was charming and the way her full lips beckoned him with a shuddering breath was positively sinful. His bright eyes lidding to stare longingly at those painted lips, and he wondered how hard he would have to kiss her to smear the red. When she put a trembling hand on his wrist, Alastor realized how eager he was to try.

“A-Am I your type?” Wetting her lips, she knew she was playing with fire, but oh, the way he was looking at her, the sweet names he had called her, she knew she was a goner and Charlie didn’t have it in her to give a single damn.

When their lips met it did nothing to quell the fire building in them. What had started as a shy meeting quickly turned a heated passion, his arms wrapping around wrapping around her lithe waist as he fed hungrily, tilting his head to access her mouth at another angle. With a soft sigh, she allowed his probing tongue to delve into her mouth, her tongue following his in a different dance, her hands coming around his neck and raking her nails through his hair. A particularly sharp scratch on the back of his head had him groaning into her mouth before pulling back slightly.

“Darling…” He purred. “Tell me to stop.”

Charlie smiled demurely against his lips. “Please don’t stop…”

Crashing his mouth to hers again, he devoured her sweet taste as swept her up into his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his narrow waist as he whisked her away. She gasped when she felt his arousal pressed to her center, her hips giving a little roll against the feel of him and she swallowed his answering grunt as he felt the heat of her pressed against him. It was not like her to go in for casual sex, with someone she realized in the back of her mind she didn’t even know the name of, but there was something about this attractive man and Charlie was lost in him. Where he was taking her, she did not know or care, but with every long stride he took there was a delicious press of something long and thick pressing against her quickly dampening panties and she released a needy whine.

Suddenly there was a wall pressing against her back as he wrenched his lips from hers to attack her graceful neck, desperately bucking against her as one of his hands slid from her thigh to shamelessly sink his fingers into her plump rear. At the caress of his lips and tongue on her neck she moaned and tilted her head back to rest on the wall behind her. “We won’t even make it to the bedroom if you keep making those _sounds_ , sweetheart.” He panted against her neck.

Rolling her head to the side to give him better access, she lifted her heavy eyes to take stock of their surroundings. She, of course, had no idea where in the gigantic villa they were, but it resembled a spacious office. Upon noticing an oversized, black leather armchair an idea floated to the top of her dazed brain. Untangling her legs from his hips, she set herself down, a playful giggle bubbling up from her when he grumbled in irritation at losing his grip on her.

Gently, she pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him until the back of his legs hit the chair and he fell unceremoniously into it. Alastor raised a curious eyebrow at her and when he was about to inquire on what exactly she was doing, his jaw merely hung open as she tugged the top of her dress down until her soft breasts spilled free. His eyes widening and though he knew it was rude, he couldn’t help but stare. When he reached up to touch her, she pressed his hands firmly to the arms of the chair, leaning forward with a curve of her back to allow her large mounds to hover temptingly close to his face.

“Behave and stay there.” Charlie ordered, a lustful edge to her musical voice.

He obediently complied, keeping his hands where she had placed them, yet he did attempt to lean forward to place his mouth on her chest. Charlie laughed again, pulling her body away from him, giving him pity in the form of a quick kiss on his tempting lips. Sliding down to her knees, her doe eyes gazed up at him through dark lashes as she slowly undid his belt and pants, never for a moment breaking eye contact. It was only when her delicate fingers pulled him free did she allow her eyes to tilt downwards to look at the prize in her hand. And what a magnificent prize it was. Not only long, but so incredibly girthy she couldn’t even get her fingers completely around him. 

Flicking her eyes up to his face she saw he had relaxed back in the chair, an elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin resting in his palm. His close-lipped lipped smile amused and arrogance flashing in his eyes. “Don’t let me interrupt you, my dear. Please do continue.” He chuckled with a lazy wave of his free hand.

Meeting his eyes with a challenge, she leaned forward to suck on the swollen tip of cock, his sharp inhale echoing slightly in the empty space. Moving her attention to the meat in front of her, she gave him long, languid licks on all sides, lightly pumping him to spread her saliva and his beading precum all over his length. Leaning his head back, he bit back a groan of pleasure as she worked. It had been a very long time since his last release, and he wasn’t entirely sure he could keep himself composed with such lavish attention.

It was when he felt the soft flesh of her breasts around his manhood that he shook himself out of the settling fog of gratification, his sharp gaze falling to the succubus kneeling before him. The blonde smiled triumphantly at him for the briefest of moments before resuming her work, hands pressing her large breasts to squeeze and massage him while she ducked her head to take what she could of him in her little mouth. As much as he wanted to slam his eyes shut and toss his head, he forced himself to watch her, determined to burn this image into his memory.

She hummed around him as he filled her mouth so thoroughly, bobbing up and down she sucked and licked him, mindful of her teeth as she simultaneously pressed her chest against his sensitive flesh. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment, the thrill of having his intense focus only on her driving her body wild with need. In a matter of moments, she thought she might start dripping down her inner thigh. At sharp tugs on her skin, she gasped, his dick popping out of her mouth as her head snapped up. The look in his eyes sent a shock of desire through her, and she shuddered again as he continued to pinch her nipples while she moved her flesh against him. 

Opening her mouth, she let her tongue glide along the underside of his cock as she took him in mouth again. Speeding up her rhythm until she could hear his shallow panting growing to a fever pitch. The insistent fingers on her sensitive nipples drew high pitched keens and mewls from her as she tried to get him to his peak, her juices definitely dripping down her thigh now.

“L-Like that, darling…mmmnnn, yes, like that…” He praised and then his hips were lifting into her waiting mouth, filling her wet cavern as a hand came to the back of her head to keep her in place. He groaned loudly, pressing his back into the chair, heavily lidded eyes struggling to watch her take all of his load. “Be a good girl and swallow it all, my dear.”

It was like drinking from a waterfall and she gagged from the sheer amount of thick semen filling her throat and mouth. When a slow trickle of cum escaped the corner of her mouth, he finally let her up and she lifted her chin as she swallowed. Something about the exaggerated way her throat worked around his release made him moan. Her mind was heavy as she tilted her head back down, her eyes swimming with lust as she licked her lips. Pushing herself to her feet she stood just out of reach as she watched him collect himself, her arms crossed under her bare chest, his eyes drinking in her every move.

Keeping her arms crossed, she lifted her fingers up across a nipple before gliding up to her lips, dragging along the cum that had escaped down her chin, gathering it on her finger before sticking the digit in her mouth and sucking it. “Thank you for the meal.” 

He launched from his seat when she made to tug up her dress, a hand snaking around her waist to grip her ass while his other hand palmed a breast, his mouth latching onto a nipple, aggressively sucking at her as she found herself again pressed into a wall. He tore a surprised gasp from her mouth as took her nipple between his teeth and tugged, mirroring in the sensation by puling at her other nipple. Every pinch, every kiss and bite sent sparks directly to her quivering pussy.

Finally pulling his mouth away from her chest, he nuzzled his face to her ear. “Where do you think you’re going, sweetheart? I’m not done with you yet.” He paused to bite her earlobe, causing her to release an adorable squeak. “Not with how you’re practically **dripping** for me.”

Claiming her lips again, his aggressive tongue wasted no time in entering her mouth. There was a salty, tangy flavor to her now and he realized in the back of his mind that he must be tasting himself on her. A sweet mewl from his gorgeous paramour brought him back from his musings. Pinching her nipple one last time, he slid a hand down her abdomen to the bottom hem of dress, immediately pulling it up to access his destination. When he moved her panties and inserted a long finger, she tore her face from his. 

“Mnnn – AH!” She panted against his neck as she adjusted to the intrusion. Her thoughts were going a million miles a minute; what if the host walked in on them, were her parents here yet, what was his name? Yet despite the flurry of questions, she could focus on none as each insistent thrust of his digit inside her seemed to reset her brain. But, when he added another finger, her mind went completely blank, overflowing with feeling.

Long digits worked her expertly, thrusting in and curving to press against her inner walls each time he pulled them back. His strong grip on hips helping to control the movements and keep the petite darling in his arms from falling over. A press of his thumb to her clit had her hands reaching out for him in desperation, circling his neck and pulling him back in for a breathless kiss. He chuckled as he continued driving her to the edge, eager to swallow every whine and moan coming from her.

Charlie felt herself teetering on the verge of bliss, his talented fingers pushing deep within her all while his thumb maintained even, slow circles against her clit. Her climax hit her like a freight train, knees buckling, stars lighting up behind her eyelids, wanton whimpers spilling into her lover’s mouth. It wasn’t until she fell back down to earth that she realized he was supporting all of her weight, having leaned against him as her shivers finally started subsiding, his arm tight at her back, fingers still lazily playing in her juices, causing delicious aftershocks of pleasure to shoot through her.

When her head tilted up, her doe eyes glassy, he gave her an adoring smile. “Welcome back, sweetheart! Have a nice trip, did you?” Alastor chuckled smugly as he trailed kisses along a line from the tip of her nose, across her cheek, and down to her neck.

Tilting her head to give him better access, her eyes glanced down to see he was completely hard again. _Well, hello, stamina._ Gathering her wits against his onslaught on her sensitive throat, she bit back a whine and let her hand reach down to caress his length pumping him softly with feathery touches. She yelped when he pressed them hard into the wall, a growl low in his throat as he jerked into her hand. “I’m impressed you’re already ready for more.” She whispered teasingly. 

The blonde raised an eyebrow when he hooked her under a knee with an elbow, his free hand lifting her slightly by her ass. “What are—?"

“Shh, darling….just let me….” He watched her face closely as he sank into her up to the hilt, her dark eyes wide as her mouth fell open in a silent scream, tilting her head back to rest on the wall. “You are quite _tight_ , my dear.” He purred, leaning forward to nip at her throat.

“Y-You’re…AH….you’re t-too biiiig—AHNN!” Charlie sobbed in her haze of desire as he began to rut into her. The way he filled her so completely set every nerve on fire with want, made her want to cry at how well his thick dick fed an ache deep within her.

“Is that so, darling?” Alastor laughed darkly, pleasure lacing his already velvety voice. “You seem to be taking me just fine, sweetheart.” 

The wicked noises tumbling from his beautiful paramour had him picking up the pace, nestling himself deep in her only to pull back and slam home again, wanting to pull as much music from her as he could. Her pussy already trembling delectably around him from her recent release and each thrust sent sending a spark of need up his spine from where he was joined with her. With every snap of his hips, he used the grip on her curvaceous ass to plunge as far into her as he could, the angle of her raised leg allowing him to hit all of her sweet spots.

“O-Oh! _Oh my god!_ ” She panted as he fucked her, leaning forward to lick and bite at his lips, his neck, anything she could reach to reciprocate his hunger. “P-Please….ahn! **More!** ”

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, masculine pride swelling in his chest at undoing such an enchanting creature. “Insatiable, are we?” Per her request, he picked up the pace until he was very nearly hammering into her. Resting his head on the wall behind her, the cool surface soothing on his feverish skin, as he bent to lick the shell of her ear. “Does it feel that good, dearest?” 

He hissed as she tugged sharply at his brown locks, yanking his lips to meet hers. A growl ripping from him when her body clenched around him, forcing him to slow his bucks for fear of losing himself in her body. But when she pulled his head down, to whisper a pleading “F-Fill me…” in his ear, he could only manage one final thrust before he tumbled after her, burrowing in her as far as he could before he released. As he was lost in her, he could feel soft kisses pressed all over his face, and he could not hide the contented, simple smile that found its way to his face, moving to nuzzle affectionately against her neck.

When they could breathe normally again, he gently released her, making sure her footing was solid before he stepped away. Alastor didn’t bother to hide the way his amber eyes excitedly took in the sight of her. Large breasts on display, skirt around her hips, panties askew as his seed dripped down her thigh, a dark flush on her cheeks, and, he was pleased to note, lipstick thoroughly smeared. When her doe eyes met his, he felt his heart flutter in response. 

Charlie was no better off. As she began fixing her clothes, she watched him through heavy lashes. He was much more dressed than she was, but his hair was mussed, a light flush on his high cheekbones, dress shirt wrinkled and untucked, and his fly open. She bit her lip as she realized that, even soft, he was still large. Once her dress was put to right, she reached her hands to check her hair, trying to ignore the butterflies that danced in her stomach when she caught him staring at her. In the soft quiet of night, she realized that she didn’t want this to be the end of their night.

“Would you…would you like to come back to the party with me?” She asked, doing her best to sound casual despite her nerves, reaching forward to help him with his tie.

He stood patiently while she finished fixing his clothes, her small hands smoothing out his jacket once she righted his tie. It was all quite domestic, especially compared to their rather passionate encounter earlier, and he could not help the smitten look sneaking onto his face. When she removed her hands, he took a handkerchief from his pocket, lifting her chin with his other, taking gentle care to clean up her crooked lipstick. He let the handkerchief pull down on her lower lip, trailing the movement intently with his eyes, her full pout bewitching him to sneak in for another kiss.

When he pulled back, he smiled again at her. “Why, I would love to, my dear.” Offering his arm again, she gave him a blinding smile as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

No words were exchanged as they moved back through the large home, both content in their afterglow and merely being in the presence of the other, exchanging shy glances and knowing smiles. As soon as they stepped back into the ballroom, someone latched onto Charlie, causing the blonde to whip her head to the side.

“There you are, girl! Your parents have been looking all over for you!” Velvet chirped and before they could argue, she had tugged the girl away.

Narrowing his eyes, he meant to follow, not caring that he shouldn’t feel this anger at having someone steal her away, but frustrated nonetheless, until a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Alastor?” Vox’s voice filled his ear and his jaw tightened, smile tugging uncomfortably on his face as he turned to face the other man.

“Well, hello there, Vox! So glad you could make it.” He lied, tawny eyes clashing against turquoise.

“Ya know…” Vox said knowingly, his own grin plastered on his arrogant mug as he crossed his arms. “There’s a reason I never fucked her.”

Turning away from the other man in attempt to head toward the bar, Alastor ignored him. “I’m sure I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.”

He only got two steps away before he heard Vox’s reply. “That’s Charlie – Lu’s daughter.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, eye wide, he took a few slow breaths to calm himself before turning a blank face to the blue-eyed man. “I beg your pardon?”

Vox tossed his head as he laughed boisterously. “You didn’t notice she’s the fucking spitting image of Lucifer and Lilith? And here I thought you liked to pretend you were the smart one.” His tone dripped with superiority as he moved toward the host, harshly slapping his hand on his shoulder again. “You’re a dead man walking.”

Alastor said nothing in response as Vox walked away, his eyes scanning the crowd, desperately looking for the exquisite blonde who had been in his arms mere moments ago.

Standing near the center of the room, Lucifer and Lilith smiled as Velvet tugged Charlie to them. “Here ya go, boss! T minus 5 ‘til midnight!” The dark woman called over her should before bouncing off.

“Hello, Apple Blossom.” Lucifer smiled at his daughter. “You are looking beautiful this evening. I’m glad to see you’ve met Alastor already.”

The smile blooming on her face upon seeing her parents briefly melted away as she titled her head curiously to the side. “Who?”

Following the jerk of her father’s chin she turned around, eyes searching until they found the man she had rendezvoused with earlier. “Alastor, the new underboss and our host for the evening.” 

When their eyes met, both their eyes widened in realization, shock coloring their faces, but there was electricity between them, and when his smile turned lopsided in reverence, she smiled adoringly back at him.

“You better get some champagne, Sweet Apple.” Her mother cooed, cutting through her thoughts. “Your father is about to start the countdown.”

Nodding dumbly, Charlie began moving through the crowd, snatching two glasses of sparkling golden liquid off a server’s tray as they passed her by. She was so filled with nerves that she hardly paid attention to the lewd noises coming from behind the bar as she went by it, the gruff bartender suspiciously absent. Her dark eyes were locked on her target. Tall, dark, handsome, _Alastor_ , whose eyes were equally fixated on her. And when she was finally near him again, it was all she could do to keep herself from launching into his arms. Instead, she shyly offered him one of the glasses.

“Here you go, **Alastor** , for the toast.” Though her smile was coy, her eyes were alight with playfulness.

His smile twitched higher at hearing the little vixen say his name, letting his fingers linger on hers as he took the drink. “Why, thank you, **Charlie**.” The soft blush he received in response motivated a wider grin.

“Ladies and gentleman!” Lucifer’s commanding voice boomed from where he stood atop a chair in the center of the room. “It has been my pleasure working with you over the last year and I look forward to our continued partnership in the new year!” Rowdy and lively cheers rang throughout the room as all raised their drinks to the don, quieting down only to count down with him. When the clock flipped to midnight, celebratory roars resounded off the walls, residual sounds of glasses tinkling, couples finding each other to share their first kisses of the new year.

“Happy New Year, Alastor.” Charlie said sweetly, touching the rim of her glass to his.

“Happy New Year, Charlie.” Alastor responded, clinking his to hers as they both sipped.

Reaching out to take her champagne, he placed both on another’s server’s tray before he looked back at the beautiful blonde. He stepped closer, a hand worming its way to her back as he pulled her to him, his other gently cupping her pretty face. “May I, sweetheart?”

Leaning into his touch, she sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes, please.”

In hindsight, Alastor knew he probably shouldn’t have given the don’s daughter heated kisses in a room full of people, especially not with the man himself less than two yards away, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. In that moment, with their lips eagerly assaulting each other, hearts pounding in their chests, the only thing he could think of was that he was grateful, in the end, for having been made to host this stupid party, if for no other reason than the delightful new beginning snuggling against him.

Lilith caught her husband’s elbow as he started to storm over to his daughter and underling, fatherly disapproval written all over his face. “Don’t you dare, Luci.” And before the man could argue some sense into his wife, she was kissing him lovingly until he forgot about everyone else in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to write a quick Charlastor story for NYE!  
> Also Me (7,000+ words later): I hate myself. 😑
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated. Hope everyone had a wonderful and safe New Years!


End file.
